Highway to Hell
by The Moof
Summary: On a lone stretch of highway 666, Motor Master encounters something that is not meant to exist. Oneshot


Title: Highway to Hell

Fandom: Transformers G1/Cthulhu Mythos

Character: Motor Master

Word Count: 787

Rating: PG13

Summery: On a lone stretch of highway 666, Motor Master encounters something that is not meant to exist.

Disclaimer: I do not own Motor Master, Ramjet, Megatron, Seekers, the Combaticons, the Stunticons, or the Decepticons, they are all owned by Hasbro. The monster is owned by me, but it is based off the Aleax (a Dungeons and Dragons monster) which is owned by Wizards of the Coast.

Notes: The funky language Motor Master's look-alike is speaking is Pig Latin.

It was a very dark and very quiet night. The only thing that could be heard was the wind, the rumbling of thunder from an incoming late night thunderstorm coming from the northwest and the roar of Motor Master's engine. He on his way to meet the rest of the Stunticons in Boise, Idaho before joining the Combaticons in Spokane, Washington. From there, all ten of them where to raid Fairchild AFB and steal some experimental jet engines for the Seekers. Who in the pit knew why those damn Seekers needed new engines; they worked fine with the ones they had. If it wasn't for the energon, he would have let the Seekers get their own engines. He hated all six of them. Heck, he hated everybody; he didn't give a shit what they thought of him and he could fucking care less about them.

'They're a bunch of fuckin' losers anyway. Even Megatron is a good for nothin' peace of shit. The only thing saving him from me is his damn fusion cannon." Thought Motor Master as he drove down the lowly stretch of highway that the humans called Rout 666, the highway to hell. 'Stupid, idiotic humans. Scared of a three digit number, they can be just as naïve and as superstitious as Seekers at times. There is nothing' out here to be scared about.'

As he drove, he saw a most interesting site. An almost identical semi truck diving in the opposite side of the road, coming toward him. Seeing this oncoming semi as a possible target to occupy his time on this boring stretch of dessert; Motor Master decides to ram the inclosing truck. As this mystery semi and he got closer to each other, the almost identical changed to identical. Too identical. Taking the imposter's appearance as an insult to his mighty form, Motor Master charged at the other semi at full ramming speed.

'Eat your energon converter out Ramjet!' he thought as he and the other black semi slammed into each other.

Or that was what Motor Master thought that should have happened. Instead, he passed through the other semi like a ghost passing it's reflection in a mirror. Not believing what just happened to him, Motor Master quickly turned around and transformed into robot mode. As he faced to the direction of the other semi, the mystery rig also transformed to robot mode. His robot mode. Motor Master was emotionally taken back at what he saw before him. He saw him. Or at least his doppelganger.

"Who are you?" he yelled at his look-alike.

The other Motor Master then said in a language that the real Motor Master couldn't understand, with his voice. "Unticonstay Otormay Astermay ofway ethay Ecepticonsday; inway ethay amenay ofway ethay Eatgray Oldway Onesway, ouyay areway ownay illway ebay earhay ybay estedtay inway away ialtray ybay ombatcay. Ownay eparepray otay ieday."

"What the hell are you sayin'? I can't understand a damn word that your say…" asked Motor Master in confusion before he was almost cut by his doppelganger with an identical electro-blade to his which he was luck enough to step aside from.

Taking out his own electro-blade from his subspace compartment, Motor Master charged at his strange clone, "If that's how you wanna to play it pal, then I have no problems obligin'!"

As Motor Master started fighting his look-alike, his look-alike matched him blow for blow. The fighting between the two Motor Masters went on for hours. It looked like both him and his opponent where evenly matched, till the doppelganger tripped Motor Master. As the look-alike was about to plunge his blade in Motor Master's left arm, Motor Master took the chance and shoved his electro-blade deep into his doppelganger's spark core for a killing blow. As he did this, his look-alike faded away into nothingness and that's when a beam of black light hit him. Dropping his electro-blade, Motor Master grabbed hold of his head with his hands and screamed in pain and madness.

Hours later Motor Master was on interstate 90 with his fellow Stunticons; they just passed the city of Coeur D'Alene, Idaho and was entering the town of Post Falls, Idaho near the Idaho/Washington state boarder. Since the rest of the Stunticons met up with him in Boise, Motor Master was not himself. They where concerned for him, but all where to fearful to ask him what was wrong for fear of reprisal. So they didn't ask.

Motor Master might have been quiet on the way, but his mind was not. He kept remembering what the voice in the black beam kept telling him. 'The great old ones are coming; and they are coming for all of thee!'


End file.
